When I Was Your Man
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Biar kuceritakan kisahku dengannya, bagaimana aku mengenalnya dari awal hingga kisah akhirnya ia menjadi miliknya. One Shot, Rated T , AU.


Hari itu pertama kali aku melihatnya, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Dia duduk dikursi yang ada di sampingku, mengenakan setelan jas sekolah yang rapi, rambut yang tersisir ke samping, wajah yang penuh ambisi dan bola mata yang bersinar.

Lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat ketika perwakilan siswa baru maju ke atas panggung. Aku menoleh ke arah mimbar, mendapati seorang lelaki pendek berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ibu jari kearah lelaki yang duduk di sampingku.

Pertemuan kami yang pertama kali tersebut diakhiri dengan hal yang tak terduga.

Ketika sang Kepala Sekolah membubarkan seluruh angkatan dan semua orang berbaris menuju pintu keluar, lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku tersebut tiba-tiba pingsan.

Sontak kedua tanganku menahan tubuhnya yang ambruk ke belakang.

* * *

**When I Was Your Man**

**-One shot-**

** Author's note: Typo(s), AU, harsh word, Rated T+**

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Masih di hari pertama SMA, dan aku sudah mulai sakit kepala melihat rentetan rumus yang ditulis guru berkepala plontos yang sedang mengoceh didepan kelas. Aku memain-mainkan pensil di tanganku, memutar-mutarnya di sekitar telunjuk dan jari tengah, sampai seseorang melempar benda kecil ke kepalaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah gusar sambil memegang kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"Hei! Trims ya buat yang tadi pagi," kata sang pelempar gumpalan kertas barusan yang duduk tepat di belakangku.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," sahutku dan menyentil kertas yang memantul dari kepalaku tadi ke lantai.

"Eren Jaeger." Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya hingga menyenggol bahuku.

Aku menjabat tangannya dari bahuku dan menoleh sedikit, "Jean Kirschtein."

.

.

"Oi Jean! Tembak kepalanya bukan pantatnya, dasar idiot."

"Ah! Berisik!"

"Pokoknya kalau kau mati, giliranku yang main."

Aku mendengus meremehkan, jemariku bergerak lincah di antara tombol-tombol _gamepad_ yang kupegang. Suara teriakan zombie dari televisi milik Eren mengisi hari yang panas itu.

Kemeja dan dasi berserakan di lantai kamar Eren, celana panjang milik Erenpun bergelantungan di gagang lemari. Aroma khas seorang remaja lelaki tanggung itu mengisi atmosfer kamar.

Tak jarang aku main ke rumah Eren sepulang sekolah untuk sekedar mengisi perut dengan menu makanan dahsyat ibunya atau bermain Game Console miliknya. Dan Eren sendiri juga sering berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca koleksi komikku yang menggunung.

Sudah satu tahun sejak aku mengenal Eren Jaeger, dan dia telah menjadi sahabat karib ku.

"Kau mati muka kuda, kali ini giliranku! Menyingkiirrr!"

"Ahh! Bawel, nanti juga kau kalah dalam semenit—"

Berkelahi dan adu mulut itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Siapa yang tidak tahu perseteruan kami setiap hari di kelas? Mereka malah bingung jika aku dan Eren tidak bertengkar dalam sehari, sampai guru-guru men-cap kami sebagai "Trouble Maker".

Aku melirik ke sekitar, mengobservasi barang-barang yang ada di kamar Eren.

Beberapa komik, Novel, Majalah dan DVD ku berserakan di kamarnya. Aku ingat sekali sudah hampir lima bulan Novel itu menginap di kamarnya. Mataku tertarik pada sebuah buku yang ada di dekat bantal Eren kemudian meraihnya dan membukanya.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, OI EREN KEMANA KACAMATA MU SEKARANG?" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto yang terpampang disana.

"MUKA KUDA SIALAN, JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG BUKU KENANGAN ITU-"

Entah apa yang Eren pikirkan tentang diriku tapi, aku selalu merasa nyaman disampingnya.

.

.

Bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria membuat wawasan kami berdua tentang wanita sangat minim. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat denganku selain ibuku adalah kakak tiri Eren, yaitu Mikasa Ackerman.

Awalnya aku sangat tertarik dengan kecantikannya, tapi siapa tahu ia seorang sosok kakak yang sangat protektif dengan adiknya. Eren terlihat seperti kucing peliharaan, terkadang aku menertawakannya dan Eren mulai mengomeli kakaknya itu.

Eren punya temperamen yang buruk. Ia cepat sekali marah, tapi ia juga cepat memaafkan seseorang.

Pertama kalinya aku dan Eren bermusuhan adalah saat aku bilang akan pindah sekolah.

Ayahku naik pangkat dan ditugaskan untuk bekerja di Stohess tahun itu, ia ingin membawa seluruh keluarganya pindah juga. Tentu saja aku memberi tahu Eren tentang rencana tersebut, tetapi keesokan harinya ia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara padaku.

Ia jadi kekanak-kanakan, aku bingung setengah mati dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Eren masih tidak berbicara padaku. Saat aku memulai percakapan, ia malah memalingkan wajah atau berpura-pura membaca buku dan yang paling menyebalkan ia malah pergi dari kursinya. Sudah hampir tiga hari hubungan kami seakan-akan seperti suami dan istri yang sedang perang dingin, seisi kelas juga merasa canggung dengan situasi ini.

Amarahku mulai terpacu, aku kesal dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tidak jelas itu. Dengan paksa, aku menarik Eren ke atap sekolah sore itu, ia meronta-ronta tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, huh?" Aku melepaskan tangannya.

Eren masih saja diam.

"Apa alasanmu begini? kita sahabat bukan? Aku merasa canggung jika kau seperti ini terus!" jelasku.

Dia malah mendecih, sial.

"Wow _asshole_, jadi kau membenciku sekarang?" kataku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Eren berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padaku. Aku menendang pot tanaman yang terletak tak jauh dari kakiku, membuat tunas yang tertanam disana mental beberapa meter dan pot itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Malam harinya ayahku mengajakku untuk rapat keluarga, membicarakan kepergian kami ke Stohess, aku bersikeras menolak dan tanpa kuduga ibuku mendukung keputusanku. Setelah perbincangan dan perseteruan yang cukup lama, ayahku akhirnya mengalah dan memutuskan agar aku dan ibuku tetap tinggal di Trost. Ayahku berjanji akan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya di Stohess, ia juga akan pulang ke Trost tiap satu bulan.

Aku senang bukan kepalang.

Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, jam dinding bergambar kuda yang diberi Eren waktu ulangtahunku tahun lalu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Mataku tidak bisa tertutup, pikiranku sudah sangat lega karena aku tak perlu meninggalkan Trost, tapi setengah otakku masih memikirkan Eren.

Apa aku harus menyapanya besok?

Apa aku harus menceritakannya tentang semua ini?

Ponselku berdering, nada panggilnya adalah rekaman suara Eren yang berteriak 'ANGKAT!' Dia yang membuat ide tersebut, sama halnya dengan nada panggil ponselnya jika aku yang menelpon.

"Kau belum tidur Jean?" Suara di sebrang sana terdengar melalui speaker ponselku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Kenapa ia menelpon dini hari begini?

Aku mendengar suara helaan nafas panjang dari Eren, "Ada apa?" kataku ketus.

"_Sorry for being an asshole_."

Hening, suara detik jam dinding terdengar sangat keras sampai bibirku tertarik ke samping dengan sendirinya.

"oh, kau mengaku juga akhirnya muka Titan," kataku menahan nada gembira di setiap perkataanku.

"Tch, akuilah kau merindukanku selama tiga hari ini kan?" ujar Eren sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mimpi sana."

"_Well,_ aku cuma sedikit shock saat mendengar kabar kau pindah.. _sorry.._" Ada jeda panjang disana, "jadi kapan kau akan pergi?"

Eren… benar-benar alasan yang bodoh untuk mengabaikanku, sial..

"Besok pagi, aku sudah mengemas barang-barangku," Menahan tawa, aku berencana mengerjainya.

"Secepat itu?! O-oi, aku bahkan tak sempat mengembalikan komikmu atau bermain denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya!"

"Ah, ibuku menyuruhku tidur!" aku membuat suara berisik dengan tanganku, "Selamat malam Eren!"

"Oi Jean! Jean! Jea—"

Aku menutup ponselku dan pergi tidur.

Esoknya bocah yang terkenal suka marah-marah itu menangis melihatku yang masuk ke kelas seperti biasa.

Aku merasa tidak enak, tetapi sekaligus lega.

Entah mengapa, aku mulai mengerti bagaimana perasaan Eren kepadaku.

.

.

Musim Semi datang di pertengahan Maret, pohon Sakura di depan rumah Eren berbunga lebat. Aku tak jarang membantu ibu Carla menyapu halaman, sambil sesekali melempar sampah sakura itu ke kepala Eren yang sedang sibuk memotong rumput.

Pekerjaan Rumah di tahun kedua SMA mulai menjadi sulit, aku lemah sekali dalam pelajaran Fisika tapi untungnya aku punya Eren yang menjadi andalan Hanji-sensei di kelasnya.

Kami membahas soal-soal sambil menyantap kue kering buatan Mikasa di balkon kamar Eren, sosoknya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat membicarakan tentang Hukum Hooke, Rumus Kecepatan Anguler dan teman-temannya. Tapi berkat dia, aku berhasil mendapat nilai 90 di ulangan harian.

Hari itu Eren memaksaku untuk berkunjung ke rumahku, tapi aku melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada saudaraku yang berkunjung. Itu semua bohong.

Aku hanya menyembunyikan hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Eren yang ke-16 akhir Maret nanti.

Di hari-H nya, kado Eren kuhias dengan pita hijau, dan aku membawanya ke rumah Eren. Berkat hari libur, aku tidak usah repot-repot membawanya ke sekolah.

Aku melihat Eren sedang menyapu sampah bunga Sakura di halamannya, ia melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku menyembunyikan kadonya di dalam tasku.

"Hehe, mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Jean?" Ia terkekeh, kelihatan sekali hari itu rentetan hal baik sedang berlangsung di hidupnya.

"Yeah, selamat kau lebih tua dariku hari ini." Ia menjitakku pelan lalu kami terkekeh, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa ia mengharapkan hadiah.

"Aku punya game baru, Mikasa memberikannya padaku pagi ini. Aku menunggumu daritadi, ayo kita main sekarang!" Eren menyandarkan sapunya di dinding rumahnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam.

'_**Guk!'**_

Sial…

"Eh.. kau dengar sesuatu Jean?" Eren menggaruk kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Ye-yeah.. sebenarnya—"

'_**Guk!'**_

Aku membalikkan badan dan membuka tas milikku, 'Kado' Eren melompat keluar dari tasku dan berlari kearahnya.

"Eh?!" seru Eren.

.

Eren kelihatan seperti anak kecil, ia tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ia menggendong hadiahnya ke kamarnya sambil terus menyelotehkan berbagai nama yang mungkin akan menjadi nama panggilan binatang peliharaan barunya itu.

"Haha! Ia mirip denganmu Jean!" Eren menertawai anak anjing ras Akita baru miliknya itu yang sedang tidur terlentang di kasurnya.

"Hei sialan, mana terima kasihmu," kataku ketus.

"Ya, ya, Terima kasih atas hadiahmu Jean, tidak kusangka kau punya ide yang brilian, sudah lama aku ingin memelihara anjing." Eren membetulkan letak pita yang sudah kupasang di leher anjing tersebut sebagai hiasan.

Aku mengotak-atik Game Console milik Eren dan menyalakannya, Eren masih sibuk bermain dengan sahabat barunya. Tch, ia tampak lebih tertarik pada hadiahku dibanding diriku.

"Aku sayang kamu Jean." Suara Eren yang terdengar lembut dari belakang itu membuatku merinding.

"OI JANGAN BUAT JIJIK."

"AKU TIDAK MEMANGGILMU KOK," seru Eren tak kalah keras, ia sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Ya kan, Jean?" kata Eren lagi.

'Guk!' Ekor anjing di pangkuan Eren itu bergoyang-goyang dengan penuh semangat, binatang itu menjilat-jilat tangan Eren yang mengelusnya.

"Eren, kau tidak—"

.

.

Pangkatku sebagai seorang individu yang memiliki nama Jean di kartu pelajar dan akta kelahiranku turun di mata Eren. Baginya aku ini Jean No. 2 setelah anjing peliharaannya yang baru itu menggeser tempatku yang selalu berada di samping Eren.

"Ah.. aku kangen Jean.."

"Ah.. Jean ngapain ya sekarang?"

"Jean sudah diberi makan tidak ya?"

"Aku tidak sabar pulang dan memeluk Jean.."

Kupingku panas karena setiap hari mendengar celotehannya, bukan karena kesal ia menggunakan namaku. Mungkin aku satu-satunya laki-laki yang kesal pada seekor binatang karena sahabatnya direbut oleh makhluk hidup yang satu itu.

Atau dengan kata lain, sejujurnya aku cemburu.

"Jean mau tidak ya kuberikan itu.." lagi-lagi Eren bergumam di tengah jalan menuju rumahku. Ia rela meninggalkan 'Jean' tersayangnya untuk meminjam beberapa komik ke rumahku.

"Kau beri saja ia telepon khusus hewan, jadi kau bisa selalu menghubunginya," ocehku, aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

Aku tertawa pahit dalam hati, tapi aku tertawa sarkastik di depannya. Kami sedang berjalan melewati taman bermain di komplek tersebut, rute tercepat menuju rumahku adalah melalui tempat itu.

"Tch.. padahal aku bertanya padamu." Suara Eren terdengar kembali.

Sebuah benda melayang melewati kepalaku, dengan reflek kedua tanganku menangkapnya. Sebuah kotak kecil bercorak kotak-kotak.

"Happy Birthday Jean, kau lupa ulang tahun kita cuma berbeda seminggu?"

Sialnya, aku benar-benar lupa tentang hari itu. Tapi aku mendecih dan mengusap-usap kepala Eren kasar.

"Tentu saja aku ingat bodoh, aku hanya diam saja."

Kotak itu kubuka dan kuambil isinya, sebuah arloji baru. Sontak aku merangkul Eren dengan tangan kananku dan meninju-ninju kecil pipinya.

"Bedebah ini, tahu saja aku mengincar jam ini," kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, Eren tertawa dan sesekali teriak kesakitan, tapi aku yakin ia hanya melebih-lebihkan.

"Jadi kau tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Eren, aku terdiam.

"Maksudmu?" aku melepaskan lenganku dari lehernya.

"Kau sering cemberut akhir-akhir ini, aku kan jadi tidak enak. Kau benar-benar marah dengan nama yang kuberi untuk anjing itu ya?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak," jawabku "Aku hanya cemburu."

_Tch.. aku lepas kendali._

"Hah?" Eren menekuk alisnya.

"Ia merebut tempatku yang selalu berada di sampingmu, makanya aku kesal," lanjutku.

_Wow, ada apa dengan mulutku hari ini?_

"Jean, kau kenap—"

Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan seperti itu. Hasrat bodoh ini selalu kutahan sejak perasaan itu entah kapan muncul di permukaan. Eren menarik pelatuknya saat ia mengumbar kata-kata 'sayang' dengan panggilan Jean yang tidak dimaksudkan untukku, hatiku panas mendengarnya.

Tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah meraih pipinya, dan wajahku mendekati wajahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mencium seseorang.

Dan dia adalah Eren Jaeger.

Aku membisikkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Eren sore itu, setelah itu ia mendorongku yang mengambil jatah udaranya.

Ia berlari meninggalkanku, tentu saja aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

.

.

Sosok berbulu itu kudapati sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, aku terkejut melihatnya terlebih lagi karena tuannya juga berada di depan rumahku.

"Hai Jean," sapa Eren setelah seminggu ia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku di sekolah atau dimanapun.

Ia masuk kedalam rumahku seperti biasa, tanpa basa-basi menuju arah kamarku. Aku mengekori lelaki bersurai coklat dan peliharaannya itu sampai ke dalam kamarku. Tapi ia diam di sepanjang lorong, aku sendiri tidak punya hak untuk berbicara. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

Eren membantingkan tubuhnya di kasurku seperti biasa, anjing kecilnya berjalan ke arahku yang sedang menutup pintu kamar. Aku menggendong makhluk kecil berbulu itu.

"Wah, aku hampir lupa aroma kamar ini," gumam Eren, aku tetap diam tidak berani menjawab.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku kesini," katanya, "Jean merindukanmu."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, anjing berbulu keemasan di tanganku itu menggonggong kecil.

"Hei Jean, sudah lama tidak melihat wajah tampanmu itu," ujarku sambil mengelus-elus wajah binatang tersebut, aku menarik kursi dari meja belajarku dan duduk disana menghadap Eren. Tapi aku tidak menatapnya, sengaja kualihkan perhatianku pada 'Jean' yang ada di tanganku.

"Well.. sebenarnya aku juga—" Eren kembali membuka mulut, aku melihat Eren sekilas, ia sedang berbaring terlentang di kasur menatap langit-langit.

"—merindukanmu."

Binatang kecil yang ada di tanganku itu melompat dan kembali pada tuannya.

"Eren…"

Eren bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di pinggir kasur menghadapku, sambil mengelus-elus binatang peliharaannya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begitu.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karena membuatku begini, sial.." katanya sambil cemberut ke arahku.

.

.

Setengah tahun berlalu sejak berubahnya status antara aku dan Eren. Tapi tak banyak hal yang berubah di sekolah, aku seperti biasa masih suka bertengkar karena hal sepele dengannya. Keadaan kami berubah menjadi biasa di depan semua orang.

Tapi beda lagi jika tidak ada yang melihat.

Kadang aku tak hanya bermain game atau belajar di rumah Eren, atau sebaliknya Eren bukan hanya membaca komik di rumahku. Bisa dikatakan ada beberapa kegiatan baru yang ditambahkan dalam keseharian kami.

Eren pernah marah-marah karena tanda kemerahan di lehernya tak kunjung hilang. Aku mengaku hari itu ia sangat menggoda dan aku terlalu terbawa nafsu, syukurlah tanda itu bisa ditutupi plester luka. Eren tinggal mengatakan bahwa anjingnya sedang mengamuk jika ditanyakan alasan mengapa plester itu ada disana.

Mungkin hanya 'Jean' kecil yang tahu dan melihat bagaimana hubungan kami yang sebenarnya.

Kau tahu pepatah orang-orang yang bilang jika dunia ini tampak lebih indah karena cinta? Yah.. aku rasa mereka ada benarnya.

"J-Jea-Jean—"

Suaranya selalu membuatku makin ingin melahapnya.

"Tanganmu.. tanganmu sial!" serunya, aku terkekeh tidak mempedulikan.

"Oi, kita di sekolah Jean." Wajah Eren selalu memerah seperti kepiting rebus dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tenang, tidak akan ada yang datang ke atap jam segini," kataku menenangkan, ia mendecih pelan dan kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami. Untungnya aku selalu bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuat luka di bibirnya.

.

.

Aku diterima di klub Basket, Eskul paling bergengsi di sekolah tersebut. Eren sangat senang saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan masuk dalam tim inti di pertandingan antar sekolah nanti. Eren sendiri akan ikut serta dalam olimpiade sains di saat bersamaan.

Eren memenangkan olimpiade sains-nya, ia mendapatkan juara dua. Sedangkan aku dan tim-ku mendapat juara pertama dan maju ke nasional. Latihan klub menjadi semakin ketat, aku bahkan tidak sempat bertemu Eren untuk sekedar berbincang.

Namun entah mengapa aku tahu… saat-saat ini akan datang cepat atau lambat.

Hubungan kami menjadi renggang.

Tidak seperti dulu, kami tidak terlalu mementingkan bagaimana jika tidak bertemu dalam beberapa hari, atau tidak berkomunikasi dalam sehari. Tapi sekarang, bahkan aku tidak kuat jika tidak menyentuh Eren satu hari saja.

Eren melarangku untuk bolos latihan, ia bilang akan menungguku sepulang latihan di rumahnya. Tapi aku selalu pulang larut, aku yakin sekali Eren sudah tidur. Satu-satunya waktu yang kami punya adalah saat jam istirahat kedua, itupun sangat singkat.

"Hei Jean, semangat dong." Eren selalu mengatakan itu padaku dan aku selalu mengacak rambut coklatnya sambil tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menang bodoh."

"Jean, tanganmu, kuda..." Wajah Eren memerah.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau saat-saat itu akan menjadi sangat berharga kedepannya.

Eren pernah mengajakku untuk bermain ke game center, tapi aku menolaknya karena latihan tanding kali ini sangat penting. Mereka akan jadi lawan kami di kejuaraan nanti. Di hari libur pun tim ku bersikeras ingin mengadakan latihan tanding, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa bersama Eren.

Aku ingat sekali Eren pernah mengirimiku pesan berisi, "_Aku ingin mengembalikan komikmu,kau sudah punya lanjutannya tidak? Aku akan kerumahmu besok."_

Sebenarnya aku senang, tapi aku sudah memiliki janji dengan teman-teman se-tim ku untuk jalan-jalan. Karena tidak mau mengecewakan teman baruku, aku menyuruh Eren untuk mengambil sendiri komikku di rumahku besoknya, dan saat aku pulang ibuku mengatakan bahwa Eren menitipkan kue tart untukku.

Saat akhirnya aku punya waktu luang, Erenlah yang malah sudah memiliki janji lebih dulu dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa marah, karena aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula orang yang memiliki janji dengan Eren itu guru Fisika baru di sekolah kami, Eren sangat menghormatinya.

Pertandingan yang sudah kunantikan akhirnya datang, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memenangkan kejuaraan nasional itu. Sesekali aku melirik Eren yang berteriak bersama teman-temanku di bangku penonton.

Tapi ada sosok lain disamping Eren..

.

.

Akhir tahun keduaku di SMA di tutup dengan pencapaian terbaikku. Aku dan timku meraih juara pertama dalam kejuaraan nasional. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya waktu-waktu ku bersama Eren akan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi tuhan ternyata berkehendak lain.

Dua tahun aku selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Eren. Tapi di tahun seniorku, kami berpisah.

Eren masuk kelas unggulan, tidak mengherankan mengingat kejeniusannya akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan aku, tetap pada kelas biasa. Tapi aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain di kelas Eren, walaupun seringkali aku lupa karena sibuk bermain dengan teman sekelasku yang baru.

.

.

Untuk sekian lamanya aku akhirnya membaringkan tubuhku di kasur milik Eren. Biasanya ia akan langsung menyalakan game console miliknya, tapi kali ini ia malah membuka buku pelajaran dan duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Oi Eren, kau tidak bosan belajar terus?" celetukku, akupun mulai sadar bahwa kamar Eren tampak lebih rapi dibanding terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya.

"Jean, ujian kenegaraan dan masuk perguruan tinggi ada di depan mata," katanya.

Aku tertawa, seingatku masih setengah tahun lebih sebelum kami lulus dan Eren belajar seperti ujian itu akan diadakan besok.

"Hei.. kau tidak merindukanku?" aku memeluk Eren dari belakang, melepaskan semua perasaanku selama ini. Tapi Eren tidak bergeming, ia masih sibuk kencan dengan pensil dan buku rumusnya.

Aku mulai melupakan bagaimana rasanya memeluk Eren, atau menciumnya. Kadang aku merasa ia mulai berubah di tahun ini,

..atau aku yang berubah…

.

.

Nada panggilan "ANGKAT!" yang selalu berbunyi setiap hari dari ponselku mulai berkurang frekuensinya. Tergantikan dengan nomor teman sekelasku yang baru, ia satu tim denganku di kejuaraaan nasional dan ia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Berltholdt punya teman dekat di klub Rugby bernama Reiner, ia juga sekelas denganku dan akhir-akhir ini kami bertiga sangat dekat.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, sebuah dinding dapat membuat hubungan aku dan Eren memudar.

Kuperhatikan Eren sangat dekat dengan lelaki berambut pirang yang pernah kulihat di upacara awal masuk sekolah. Aku teringat kalau mereka teman lama, dan lelaki itu jenius sekali, Eren berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Terbesit dalam pikiranku, bahwa dunia kami seolah-olah menjauh.

.

.

Setengah tahun terakhir di SMA, dan aku tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah Eren atau sebaliknya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak terlalu merindukannya seperti dulu.

Karena aku punya acara sendiri ti tahun seniorku ini, aku selalu menolak untuk berkunjung ke rumahya lagi. Eren sendiri tidak terlihat kesal, ia malah tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan lupa belajar ya, muka kuda," katanya saat aku menolak ajakannya.

Tentu saja aku belajar karena sadar dimana posisiku sekarang. Tapi rak buku yang berada di samping meja belajarku menarik perhatianku tiap kali aku membuka buku pelajaran.

Isi rak buku tersebut selalu kosong di tengah karena aku tahu buku yang seharusnya ada disana pasti ada di rumah Eren. Tapi sekarang rak buku itu tersusun rapi, tidak ada jeda di antara buku-bukunya. Koleksi DVD kartunku juga lengkap, tidak seperti dulu saat Eren selalu mengambilnya sembarangan dari lemariku.

Seakan-akan, keadaan kamarku kembali ke saat sebelum aku mengenal Eren.

.

.

Satu hal yang membuatku risih akhir-akhir ini adalah, Eren mulai dekat dengan seorang pria. Bukan pria cantik berambut pirang yang waktu itu, tapi pria pendek bermuka masam berambut hitam.

Aku mengenalnya karena ia guru Fisika yang menggantikan kepergian Hanji-sensei sementara keluar negeri sejak tahun lalu.

Keadaan itu terus berlangsung hingga menjelang ujian kenegaraan. Aku mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik guru yang dipanggil Rivaille itu.

Apa yang membuatnya selalu ada di dekat Eren?

.

.

Seminggu sebelum ujian kenegaraan aku meminta Eren untuk mengajariku beberapa soal yang belum bisa kukerjakan. Kami bercanda dan tertawa seperti biasa, sampai aku menyadari ada hal yang janggal di senyum Eren.

"Eren, apa kau punya masalah?" kataku di sela celotehannya tentang logaritma.

Ia tampak was-was sekilas, "Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Udara sangat panas, aku sendiri memakai kaus tipis untuk kerumahnya tapi Eren mengunakan baju panjang yang menutupi pergelangan tangan dan lehernya. Sepintas aku menuduh hal yang buruk padanya, karena teringat sosok guru yang lebih pendek dariku yang selalu berada di dekat Eren belakangan ini.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengan Rivaille sensei ya?" tanyaku. Tangan Eren berhenti menulis, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Yah.. itu karena ia guru kita Jean.." katanya lirih.

"Eren.. kenapa kau memakai baju panjang panas-panas begini?" tanyaku lagi.

Eren menatapku dengan mata terbelalak, ia terdiam seperti mencari-cari alasan. Suara gong-gong an hewan peliharaan Eren yang ada di halaman rumahnya terdengar ke kamar Eren yang tiba-tiba jadi sunyi itu. Aku berusaha menghapus pikiran jelek yang lewat di otakku barusan, tapi sikap Eren menjelaskan semuanya.

Mata Eren berusaha melarikan diri dari tatapanku.

"Buka bajumu.." gumamku sambil meraih pipinya.

"Huh, Jean.. kau bercanda kan?"

Hilang kesabaran, aku mendorong Eren sampai ia terbaring di lantai kamarnya, aku menarik resleting bajunya dan membukanya sampai ke dada.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kataku tidak percaya.

Airmata Eren keluar, ia memegang lenganku perlahan sambil terisak. Matanya menatapku dengan sayu, tapi perhatianku ada pada tubuhnya.

Tanda-tanda merah menghiasi leher jenjangnya sampai ke tulang selangkanya, bahkan ada beberapa bekas gigitan di leher Eren.

"Jean.. maaf…"

.

.

Selingkuh?

Itukah kata yang tepat untuk kejadian ini?

Aku merasa sangat kesal… merasa dibohongi… tapi sekaligus menyesal.

Mengapa?

Karena aku sadar bagaimana sikapku pada Eren yang berubah. Aku sadar saat melihat airmatanya, saat merasakan tangannya yang gemetar.

Setelah pergi dari rumah Eren siang itu, aku mengunci diri dikamar. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan merusak properti saat marah, melainkan menghabiskan waktu di dalam bathtub selama mungkin.

"Eren.."

Aku tampak seperti orang idiot di kamar mandi. Berkali-kali menenggelamkan kepalaku ke air dan naik ke permukaan mengambil nafas, berulang kali seperti itu sampai air di bathtub itu jadi dingin.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian kengkap, aku melirik sekilas arloji pemberian Eren di atas meja belajarku kemudian membaringkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Pikiranku kembali terbayang-bayang bagaimana kami bisa menjalankan hubungan seperti ini. Sampai memoriku terputar di saat aku mengikuti kejuaraan nasional di akhir kelas dua.

Menyadari beberapa hal bodoh yang kuperbuat.

_Seharusnya aku lebih mementingkan Eren dibandingkan jalan dengan teman baru._

_Seharusnya aku menunggunya di rumah saat ia mengantarkan kue tart untukku._

_Seharusnya aku selalu mengajak Eren main ke game center lebih sering karena ia sangat suka bermain Zombie Shooting._

_Seharusnya aku mengunjungi rumahnya saat aku sempat._

Aku menutup mataku dan menghela nafas panjang. Pada akhirnya aku sadar semuanya juga merupakan salahku. Eren sudah mencoba mengajakku untuk berdekatan tapi aku malah sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri, dan akhirnya ia pun berjalan di dunianya sendiri.

"Sial.. dan ujian kenegaraan minggu depan…" gumamku.

Aku terlonjak dari kasurku, mengingat keadaan Eren yang kacau saat aku meninggalkannya. Apakah ia masih bisa belajar dengan keadaan seperti itu?

.

.

"Jean Kirschtein, aku rasa aku tahu mengapa kau mengajakku kemari," kata sosok 160 senti di depanku.

"Se-sensei.. aku akan berkata langsung saja, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Eren?"

Guru Fisika itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatapku tajam.

"Mungkin—" jawabnya.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menunduk ke arahnya.

"Sensei, tolong—

.

.

.

**To : Titan Head**

**From : Horse face**

Hei, Eren. Besok sudah ujian, kau makan dengan baik kan?

Aku baik-baik saja, aku belajar seperti biasa walau aku masih tidak mengerti menyelesaikan soal Integral.. haha, Berltholdt dan Reiner cukup membantuku walau tak sebaik dirimu. Oiya, bagaimana keadaan Jean? Dia masih lincah seperti biasa? Apa dia masih mirip denganku? Hehe.. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu, kue tart yang waktu itu enak sekali, kau membuatnya sendiri? Err.. aku senang kau sudah masuk sekolah setelah dua hari absen, kau tahu aku panik sekali -_-" Jangan sia-siakan kerja kerasmu setahun terakhir ini Eren! Aku harap nilaimu memuaskan di hasil ujian nanti! :D Maaf aku tidak sempat bermain ke kelasmu karena jam istirahat kupakai untuk belajar dalam lima hari ini. Dan aku minta maaf seblumnya aku hampir tidak pernah mengunjungi rumahmu… dan kejadian waktu itu.. lupakan saja ya, aku sudah melupakan semuanya dan tidak menyalahkanmu Eren. Kudoakan kau selalu sukses dan bahagia.

Suara bip dari ponsel yang digenggamnya menandankan pesan lain yang dimaksudkan untuk membalas pesan itu terkirim pada tujuannya.

"_Asshole…_" air bening membasahi layar ponsel tersebut.

.

.

Aku harus mengatakan kalau aku sangat senang untuk lulus dari tempat ini, tapi tentu saja sekaligus sedih karena harus berpisah dengan seluruh teman dan sahabatku. Nilaiku sangat pas-pas an untuk lulus, semua berkat sistem kebut seminggu-ku yang membuatku terseok-seok mengerjakan ujian.

Hubunganku dengan Eren selama masa ujian kembali seperti saat kelas satu dulu. Aku berbicara dengannya seperti biasa, walau ingin sekali rasanya aku menyentuh wajah itu.

Rivaille sensei menawarkan Eren untuk tinggal di apartemennya setelah lulus karena Eren mendapatkan undangan dari universitas bergengsi di luar kota yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Rivaille.

Ya.. aku melepaskan Eren pada lelaki itu. Karena aku tahu Eren akan lebih bahagia dengannya, dan aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih lagi. Setidaknya Rivaille sangat peduli dengan Eren, terlihat sekali dengan kedekatan mereka dan bedanya sikap Eren pada Rivaille ketimbang padaku bahkan ketika awal-awal kami mengganti status dulu.

Aku dan ibuku akhirnya pindah ke Stohess karena pekerjaan ayahku bertambah banyak dan sepertinya ia akan dinaikkan pangkatnya lagi. Dan keberuntungan yang sangat besar saat aku mendapat beasiswa olahraga di Universitas yang ada di sana.

Eren kuliah di Shiganshina, dan aku berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempat tersebut. Tapi aku tidak khawatir karena ia memiliki Riivaille.

Aku hanya bisa berharap.. Rivaille melakukan segala hal yang seharusnya kulakukan pada Eren saat ia masih menjadi milikku.

.

.

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

Hei, hei…

Jadi aku nekat bikin fic ini padahal senin udah Ujian sekolah…

Dan iya! Bener! Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu si Bruno Mars yang.. When I was a man, eh bukan.. When I was your man. Jadi kemaren-kemaren tu lagu nempel di otak mulu entah kenapa dan tiba-tiba terpikir gimana kalau situasinya begini, dan jadilah fic nista ini :D buatnya juga buru-buru karena idenya tercipta begitu saja, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak typo :'D

Ini pertama kalinya bikin Jeaneren.. aku gatau dapet feelnya atau engga.. genre nya angst.. tapi gatau dapet angst-nya ato kaga..

Jadi ini emang segitiga Bermuda si Levi Eren Jean…

So.. makasih buat yang udah baca Tinggalin jejak di kotak review boleh atuh :D

* * *

**8 Maret 2014, Light.**


End file.
